malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
WannaCry (Phobos)
This article is about a Phobos variant. For the original, see WannaCry. WannaCry is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It belongs to the Phobos ransomware family. The person who discovered WannaCry is GrujaRS. Payload Transmission WannaCry is distributed through spam campaigns, Trojans, untrustworthy software download channels, software 'cracking' (activation) tools and fake software updaters. Infection WannaCry encrypts files and keeps them locked unless a victim pays a ransom (buys a decryption software/tool). WannaCry creates a ransom note that can be viewed by opening the "info.hta" file. It also renames all encrypted files by adding a string or random characters, email address and ".WannaCry" extension to their filenames. For instance, it renames "sample.jpg" to "sample.jpg.BFEBFBFF000906E9recoverydata54@protonmail.com.WannaCry", and so on. To get instructions on how to pay for a decryption victims must contact WannaCry developers via recoverydata54@protonmail.com email address or Telegram account named @data54. It is stated that price of a decryption depends on how fast these cyber criminals will be contacted. Simply said, victims are encouraged to contact them as soon as possible. WannaCry developers promise to send a decryption tool after a payment which must be made using Bitcoins. As a proof that these cyber criminals have a tool that can decrypt victim's files they offer a free decryption of 5 files that can be sent to them before a payment. Victims are warned not to try to decrypt data using third party software because it may cause permanent data loss. Text presented in WannaCry ransom note ("info.hta" file): All your files have been encrypted! All your files have been encrypted due to a security problem with your PC. If you want to restore them, write us to the e-mail recoverydata54@protonmail.com also You can use telegram ID:@data54 You have to pay for decryption in Bitcoins. The price depends on how fast you write to us. After payment we will send you the tool that will decrypt all your files. Free decryption as guarantee Before paying you can send us up to 5 files for free decryption. The total size of files must be less than 4Mb (non archived), and files should not contain valuable information. (databases,backups, large excel sheets, etc.) How to obtain Bitcoins The easiest way to buy bitcoins is LocalBitcoins site. You have to register, click 'Buy bitcoins', and select the seller by payment method and price. https://localbitcoins.com/buy_bitcoins Also you can find other places to buy Bitcoins and beginners guide here: http://www.coindesk.com/information/how-can-i-buy-bitcoins/ Jabber client installation instructions: Download the jabber (Pidgin) client from https://pidgin.im/download/windows/ After installation, the Pidgin client will prompt you to create a new account. Click "Add" In the "Protocol" field, select XMPP In "Username" - come up with any name In the field "domain" - enter any jabber-server, there are a lot of them, for example - exploit.im Create a password At the bottom, put a tick "Create account" Click add If you selected "domain" - exploit.im, then a new window should appear in which you will need to re-enter your data: User password You will need to follow the link to the captcha (there you will see the characters that you need to enter in the field below) If you don't understand our Pidgin client installation instructions, you can find many installation tutorials on youtube - https://www.youtube.com/results? search_query=pidgin+jabber+install Attention! Do not rename encrypted files. Do not try to decrypt your data using third party software, it may cause permanent data loss. Decryption of your files with the help of third parties may cause increased price (they add their fee to our) or you can become a victim of a scam. Removal Emsisoft made a decryptor for WannaCry.Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 trojan Category:Trojan Category:Assembly